


Pocket John Watson

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Artisan Crafts, Fanart, Fluffy, Gen, Original Artist Dolls, Plushies & Custom Toys, he is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small eight inch OOAK John Watson doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, a pocket John Watson. Just because I can.


End file.
